


Ghost King in The Walking Dead

by LynnGray



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnGray/pseuds/LynnGray
Summary: Nico is taken into the future where the event of the walking dead take place and locked in the barn full of walkers by the fates all while dealing with the trauma from tarterus and the second giant war.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched the walking dead in a while so sorry if anyone is out of character

What happened! where am I! What The Hades Are Those! “Oh my gods, oh my gods! What the hell” after saying that out loud many of the rotting human creatures in front of me turned toward me and stumbled near me. Once they got close enough to me most of them turned around, some of them tried to bite me but they never did. Although some of them did grab me once or twice. It was horrifying but they never hurt me or at least not too bad. I was definitely going to have some bruises from their grips. 

Looking around, besides the creatures, there wasn't much of anything. Everything there was made out of wood. There were no windows but there were enough cracks in the wooden walls to give me light and I was able to see that there were some big doors. There was also a ladder but it was swarmed with the creatures while the doors only had a few near it. I was already getting some bruises from the creatures and I didn't want them to attack so I decided to make my way around the room to the doors so I could hopefully get out.

It was locked, of course it was locked no one would want those creatures running free. But the door was locked...I’m trapped! I’m trapped in here with very little space and it's dark and I can't breathe oh my gods it's like the jar all over again but this time there are creatures in here with me. At this point I found my way back to the other side and in a corner where I could break down with little interruptions I would still get a couple creatures near me.

It's been three day and you would think I would be used to it but I was in a constant state of panic. This situation reminded me so much of the jar that I keep getting flashbacks which obviously wasn't helping anything. But something was happening, someone was yelling about fighting and then there were loud bangs on the door and other people were yelling. I put my hands on my ears and pulled my knees to my chest, I just want to go home, I want to go back! Make the noise stop please! There was now light coming through the barn doors and horribly loud bangs that sounded like the shotgun Mrs. Jackson used. Then everything was quiet before one more bang made me jump.Ii wasn't really aware of anything around me. All the sound stopped except a loud ringing. I was rocking back and forth in my corner with my eyes closed, I just wanted to go home.

“We bury the ones we love and burn the rest” Lori said as Andrea walked back into the barn.  
“Holy Shit” Andrea yelled, getting Rick, Shane, and Lori to run inside to try and help her with any walkers in there but instead she was standing in the middle of the barn sort of near the back just staring.

“What?! What happened” lori asked hand over her heart 

Andrea backed up quickly and pointed to a back corner of the barn and whispered to everyone “what the hell is that! How is it still alive?!”  
Everyone looked toward the corner to see a small curled up figure shaking and rocking and if you listen closely you could hear it crying.  
“Is- is it alive, it doesn't sound like a walker but are we sure, should we check?”  
“Cover me” Shane said walking towards the figure while pulling out his gun “hey, can you hear me, hey.” as he spoke he slowly got closer to it until he could touch it and he grabbed it by the hair pulling it up so he could see the face, but as soon as he grabbed it it started thrashing around and everyone tensed up until it spoke in a horse voice “let go, hurts”  
“Oh my god” Lori said, walking closer as Shane let them go, “Are you okay?” but before they could answer they slumped to the side as they passed out. “Oh god can we help him”  
“If he's been bit there's nothing we can do” Rick said  
“That's just it, i don't see any bites or even scratches he's still breathing so i think he just passed out, maybe herschel can help”  
“Okay, here let me carry him, we'll do our best to help him,” Rick said as he picked him up and started back to the house Lori was going with him and Shane getting the truck to help take care of the bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working with information I got online and it wasn't consistent especially the year the walking dead took place so I choose the one that best works for my story

I woke up in a bed… A bed! Am I out? Was it a dream? I was in a room I had never seen before so it wasn't a dream. A shiver ran down my spine as I thought of being trapped with those creatures for three days. The room was small, it had one big bed in it and nothing else really except two side tables and two doors on either side of the room. There was plenty of light from the two windows so that must mean that it's daytime or at least close enough that there's still sunlight.  
I got out of bed and walked to the door closest to me. It opened to reveal a bathroom, there wasn't much in there except the usual things. I tried the other door hoping to get out but the door was locked so i was stuck in here. I sat back down on the bed and waited for anything to happen but I ended up thinking.  
I thought about those three days i didn't sleep at all during them too scared that the creatures would attack but i was in and out of flashbacks most were aout the jar but some were about tartarus, i had almost made it too the doors of death when i was caught and i was by myself, i had no help in that terrifying place.  
The door opened breaking me out of my thoughts. A woman was coming through, she had long brown hair and looked really tired, she also felt off . I'm not sure why but he was definitely a mortal

“You’re awake! You aren't hurt are you” she sounded suspicious and defensive 

“I-” my voice cracked probably from misuse so i tried again “Just bruises i think, where am i?”  
You don't know where you are?

“I was with my friends and everything went black then I woke up in that place with the creatures” I shivered again at the thought of them.

“That's not possible” 

“What? What do you mean? I'm not lying!” i started to panic what am i supposed to do if they don't believe me 

“Hey calm down, I’m not going to do anything”

That curved my panic a little but it was still there 

“Swear on the stix”

“What?”

“Swear on the stix that you won't hurt me, it's an unbreakable vow”

“Um okay? I swear on the stix that i wont hurt you”

I calmed down a lot when i heard the familiar thunder rumble across the sky

“What the hell! Is it raining, that's so weird”

“So how is it impossible”

“Well the second you went in there you would have been eaten alive”

Is that why some of them tried to bite me? “Well i was in there for three nights and almost four days, wait what are those creatures anyways and you never told me where i am”

“Did you hit your head or something? How could you not know any of that stuff!? And how could you survive almost four days in a barn full of the walking dead!”

“What” I asked in a small voice, that explains some of it but it's still shocking.

The woman sighed and sat down on the bed next to me “What's your name sweetheart”

I wanted to glare but i figured if i wanted to get anything done i was going to have to deal with it for now “Nico”

Well nico, im Lorie, i don't know what happened to you or how you got here but there are some things you should know. Two and a half months ago there was a virus or something and the dead came back to life and started attacking people. All the major cities went first and now there's barely anyone alive. Everyone here is a survivor. We work together to live and try to help each other survive.

Wait where am i?! What state!

“You're in Georgia”

“NO!” nonononononono what about will and percy and annabeth and and everyone! What about camp! How did this happen when this happened, wait it cant have happened again no “When did this start what date?!”

“I'm not sure the exact date but it was some time april” she said confused

“No what year!”

“2019”

“Nononononono!”

“What! What's wrong”

“It happened again, they could be gone, why does this always happen to me” I was almost crying at this point and it was clear that lorie had no idea what to do. “I need to get to New York”

“I don't think that can happen anytime soon”

“But my friends, they might need me! My sister might need me!” 

“Im sorry but unless you can get they instianty i dont think youll be able too”

‘I am such an idiot I can shadow travel’ without saying anything. I got off the bed and found a shadow behind a lamp. I reached out with my mind and sensed the shadow but when i tried to pull them around me it immediately gave me a killer headache and the shadow barely twitched. I rubbed my head and looked for another shadow thinking that maybe the shadow was too small but did not find one because the two windows were both opened and throwing light into the room.

Now completely panicked because my powers aren't working and my friends could be dead i ran to the door and opened it quickly thanking the gods that it didn't get locked again i ran down a hall once again lit by sunlight and into a kitchen/living room area but there were a couple people there as well one of which pulled a handgun out and pointed it at me. Well actually he pointed it at my head. I held my hands up in surrender, my panic even higher now as Lorie came up behind me and yelled, “Shane! Put the gun down” everyone stood frozen in the room as one last person came running in through the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I can start watching the walking dead again this will become chapter 2 instead of the AN and it should be soon but I'm not sure, and if you see any mistakes please tell me and I'll fix them no


	3. Chapter 3

“Put the gun down Shane” the new guy said he was skinnier than this Shane guy but just as tall and gave off the same leader vibe as percy. It took a second but Shane finally put the gun back in a holster in the belt. Now that i was mostly safe i moved quickly towards the shadow behind the couch and tried to wrap them around me too, but just like before i immediately got a headache, this time worse and made me fall to my knees but the shadows did move a little bit more.

“Nico are you okay” Lorie asked 

“No, I can't get back to them.” i said angrily 

“What the Hell is happening” Shane said

“I’m not quite sure, but nico wants to get to new york”

“Well that's not going to happen anytime soon” the new guy said 

I ignored them and tried to walk out the front door but the guy stepped in front me.

“Where are you going?” 

“New York”

“Alone” 

“Duh”

“You won't make it”

“You don't know me”

“I know you're a kid and i can't let a kid go out to die”

“Get Out Of My Way” as i said that the shadow flared to my side making everyone freak out, but as soon as i tried to grab them to shadow travel pain spiked in my head worse than ever making me cry out and fall to my knees clutching my head. “Damn IT!’

“What The Hell” Shane yelled 

“I need to go!” i said struggling to stand up

“No what the hell was that thing with the shadows”

“It was nothing, now let me go, I can take care of myself!”

“I dont think thats a safe choice” the guy said

“WHY won't you understand!”

“You're just a child” 

“NO I’M NOT!”

“What do you mean by that” Lorie asked 

“I haven't been a child in a long time, but you wont understand. I still have to go”

“I really dont think thats safe nico”

“Look, I need to get to new york to check on my friends. I'm not trying to be difficult but they could help stop whatever this is. And even if they couldn't then my father might be able too” or at least know what's going on… but I shouldn't tell them that he's not supposed to help the mortals himself.

“What do you mean by that”

“I want to make sure my friends are safe, but even if they are there going to be fighting this and trying to stop it. They’ll have answers if they're still alive” everyone looked like they understood what I meant by that but i ment monsters not the walking dead….I don't have any defense against monsters. “Did I have anything with me in the barn?”

This time instead of any of the three that have already said something the last person who was silent through the entire conversation spoke up, “there was a small pouch bag near where you were that none of us recognised, no one went through it because we thought it was yours”

“Can i see it please!” He walked to the kitchen area and pulled a muted orange bag with a pegasus on it. The pegasus made me smile but I wonder why they changed the orange. He brought it back and I quickly grabbed it, quickly remembering to say thanks as I opened it and started rifling through it. In it were some ambrosia squares and some nectar thank the gods but there was also my skull ring which was amazing. One of the reasons I panicked so much in the barn was because I didn't have it. I put on the ring and looked again. There was also a map and a phone. 

When I pulled out the phone I quickly recognized it as my own and turned it on, but it only confirmed things I was nine years in the future. I'm already risking my life by turning it on and I've been here for at least four days. It is not safe to call anyone yet, what would be best is if i found some drachmas, but there were none in there. I turned off the phone and put it back in the bag. 

I unfolded the map and a couple places were marked. one in georgia, 2 in california, three in new york and one in tennessee. The only one i didn't recognize was the one in georgia but i assume that's where i am right now. The ones in california are camp jupiter and the entrance to the underworld, the ones in new york were camp half blood, olympus and the other entrance to the underworld. The last one is Luke's moms house. It's pretty close actually.just a little bit across the border of Tennessee but not close enough, although it's my best chance of finding demigod help and why else would it be marked on the map?

I looked at the guy blocking the door and asked “Are you going to let me go?”

“I can't just let you go out there on your own, especially all the way to new york”

“Well first i'm going to tennessee to see if there is a reason to go back to new york”

“Why the change of plan?”

“There’s a safe place for me there”

“I still don't think you should go”

“It’s not your choice!”

“I'm not going to let you go out there to get killed. I'll lock you in a room if i have too.”

“Well then you better do that because i'm going” when i tried to move past him again he grabbed me by the waist and hoisted me above his shoulder and started down the hall towards the room i was previously locked in. I started to struggle kicking the air and hitting his back while yelling to let me go. I was plopped down on the bed which was a little disorienting by the time I was standing again the guy was already closing the door. I tried to run to open it but it was already locked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small chapter but I had a question for you guys. Should I do a Shane redemption ark, I know some people really like that idea and I know how I could incorporate it but I would like to start it as soon as possible

“That was harsh,” Herschel said as they heard banging and yells to be let out.

“I didn’t want him to go and get killed”

“He won’t stay with us” lorie pointed out

"not unless we go with him I know" Rick responded

"We can't just keep him locked up either" Lori said

"I know." Rick said again "I'm going to talk to him again when he calms down" He wince as there was harder bang from down the hall “which might take a while”

I paced in front of the bed. I had been in the room for a few hours and my throat was sore from yelling so much. I heard the lock click and waited by the door for it to open hoping to escape. It opened and I pushed my way past a blond girl and started running down the hall… until I was caught around the waist by the guy that held me at gunpoint.

“Oh fuck you!” I yelled my sore throat made itself know as my voice cracked “Fucking assholes, let me go!”

He passed the girl in the doorway and plopped me down on the bed and closed the door behind the girl. The girl smiled and I looked her up and down. She had long hair and simple clothes. There was nothing too notable about her except the black glowing line on her inner wrist. I had seen that before many demigods had tried to commit suicide, a lot more cut but I could only see the glowing black lines if they had the intent of death behind them. 

"You must be hungry, you're staring at the food a lot." she said and I finally noticed she had a tray of food. It was simple, a glass of juice and some scrambled eggs even though it was already past mid-day. that was the moment my stomach made itself known with a loud growl, and while I'm still mad to be locked in here I haven't eaten in at least three days so I accepted the tray mumbling a quiet thanks and started eating but she didn't leave so she was probably here for another reason. 

"what do you want?" I asked 

"oh, um I'm just a little curious about you is all" she said bluntly.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't worked with this many characters before so if anyone is confused by who's talking please tell me so I can try to fix it, also I know my spelling and grammar is bad and if you point out any errors I'll fix them too


End file.
